freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 165
Anti-Freezing II is the one-hundred sixty-fifth chapter of the Freezing manga series, fourth chapter of Volume 24 and the twenty-third chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Cassandra fight against the Busters continue, and Cassandra shows how powerful a Legendary Pandora truly is by destroying a building pretty easily, as well as restoring all of the injured, limiters, and Pandora's back to full health. Isabella and Jessica, were not yet done though, as they decide to use "that thing". It turns out "that thing" was Jessica deploying Anti-freezing field, which was able to stop, everyone even Cassandra, and crush them down. Although it seems this had caused an outside force to make contact with the Legendary Pandora's, and Windy and Teslad are seen getting up, with very sinister smiles. Summary Cassandra has drawn two smaller variations of her Volt Weapon, two blade-cannons that she holds under her arms like Isabella, as well as the levitating arm paddles. Cassandra opens fire on the Busters, attacking with a large particle beam. Isabella and Jessica barely jump away and Cassandra's attack destroys one of Gengo's buildings. The debris begins crashing down on the Genetics Pandora with Kazuya having to cover a hand-less Satellizer. Everyone is aghast at Cassandra's incredible strength; her specs make her parallel to the Nova. Elizabeth admits Cassandra is on a whole other level and Kazuya adds that the intruders do not stand a chance. However, Cassandra suddenly releases her weapons. She extends her arm and small white orbs spread from around her. The last four digits on her arm paddles, 3601 reduce to 3597. The "snow" spreads to the others, and Satellizer's hands are restored as well as Ticy's arms and Abel's leg. Arnett recognizes the snow that Windy May used to save her, and Elizabeth points out that it is a strong regenerative agent that activates the stigmatic tissue of all they touch. While Ticy goes to Abel's side, an awed Elizabeth is cautiously aware that what they are experiencing is too much. Cassandra already has incredible raw power, but she is also coupled with such regenerative capabilities that would make it pointless to even fight her if were to become an enemy. The girls are now certain their two enemies do not have a prayer with Cassandra on their side. Isabella lightly touches the snow, wondering if it would help her recover has well. Quickly clenching her fist, she says that none of these lights even matter. With a such a dangerous enemy, Isabella excitedly draws her cannons and tells Jessica they are going to use "you-know-what." Jessica's Stigmata glow and she released the feared Anti-Freezing. Everyone immediately begins suffocating and pressured under the weight of such a powerful Freezing, the first one ever to be deployed by Pandora. The field is omnidirectional and André François states the Limiters cannot neutralize it. Even so, they believe the Legendary Pandora would be able to fight. They turn to Cassandra whose entire body has surprisingly been plastered to the ground. Cassandra can only stare into the sky. But from beyond that sky, beyond planet Earth, the Solar System, and even the Milky Way Galaxy a voice orders to "Destroy Everything." Windy May and Teslad respond to this voice as they don sinister smiles. Event Notes *Cassandra continues her battle with Isabella Lucas and Jessica Edwin. *Cassandra restores Abel, Ticy, and Satellizer's limbs. *Jessica Edwin is able to release the Anti-Freezing field and she pins Cassandra to the ground. *A voice tells Windy May and Teslad to destroy. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters